


套路 第十四章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第十四章





	套路 第十四章

顾连森回到了学校所在的G市。 他本是G市人，家里的亲戚都在G市，只有他们家因为父母工作原因搬到了邻近的H市。 他的父亲以前长期在外出差，母亲虽有自己的工作，但是对于常年不在家的丈夫抱有极度的不信任感，导致每次父亲回家都会引起争吵，这种情况在父亲回到H市长期稳定工作之后也没有改善。  
顾连森很爱他的父母，却被迫夹在父母中间，只觉得十分地疲惫。 因此，大学时期他很少回家，但是每周休息都会去G市的爷爷家陪陪老人，他的爷爷奶奶就对这个乖巧孝顺的小孙子疼爱万分。  
从实习结束到毕业典礼有将近两周的时间，顾连森依然不打算回家，便留在了G市，暂住在了爷爷家。

这天，顾连森正陪爷爷奶奶吃午饭，球队的教练突然打电话给他。  
教练不知道在何处得知了他回来了的消息，在电话中说道：“今年球队拿了冠军，我们今晚准备办一个庆功宴，我知道你快毕业了，很久没见你了，不知道你过得怎么样，有时间的话，过来一起庆祝吧。”  
顾连森跟教练打了三年交道，早已知晓他的为人。  
庆功宴不过是教练悄悄拿球赛的奖金中饱私囊的一个幌子，每次都会挑个贵得要死的酒吧，而那群平时被艰苦的训练折磨得倒头便睡，根本没有什么夜生活的队员也不懂什么好酒，只会喝一堆廉价的啤酒，然后教练就有借口说奖金已经用在了庆功宴上，克扣掉不少钱。而每次这种庆功宴，教练都会喊三四个退了队的老队员来，美名曰共同庆祝，实际上就是为他挡酒。  
教练把好话说尽，告知顾连森时间地点，便不由分说地挂了电话。  
顾连森苦笑，他知道骆峥今年当上了球队的队长，不可能不出席这种场合。且不说是要去挡酒，光是想想会见到骆峥，他已经怯了。  
顾连森闷闷不乐，爷爷察觉不对，问他怎么了。  
爷爷问起，不能不答，顾连森便只说了教练叫他去挡酒的事情，爷爷听了之后，沉吟了一会，说：“一日为师，终身为父。不管他为人怎样，他都是你的教练。他既然开了口，你也只能去了。”  
连爷爷都发话了，顾连森只能硬着头皮去了。  
以往球队也办过一次庆功宴，他被队友们轮流灌了几杯，就已经不省人事，第二天醒来发现自己身上出来不少小红疹。  
顾连森知道自己有点酒精过敏，不过好像也不太严重，这一次真的是无可奈何了。

顾连森回到了学校所在的G市。他本是G市人，家里的亲戚都在G市，只有他们家因为父母工作原因搬到了邻近的H市。他的父亲以前长期在外出差，母亲虽有自己的工作，但是对于常年不在家的丈夫抱有极度的不信任感，导致每次父亲回家都会引起争吵，这种情况在父亲回到H市长期稳定工作之后也没有改善。  
顾连森很爱他的父母，却被迫夹在父母中间，只觉得十分地疲惫。因此，大学时期他很少回家，但是每周休息都会去G市的爷爷家陪陪老人。他的爷爷奶奶总是对这个乖巧孝顺的小孙子疼爱有加。  
从实习结束到毕业典礼有将近两周的时间，顾连森依然不打算回家，留在了G市，暂住在了爷爷家。

这天，顾连森正陪爷爷奶奶吃午饭，球队的教练突然打电话给他。  
教练不知道在何处得知了他回来了的消息，在电话中说道：“今年球队拿了冠军，我们今晚准备办一个庆功宴，我知道你快毕业了，很久没见你了，不知道你过得怎么样，有时间的话，过来一起庆祝吧。”  
顾连森跟教练打了三年交道，早已知晓他的为人。  
庆功宴不过是教练悄悄拿球赛的奖金中饱私囊的一个幌子，每次都会挑个贵得要死的酒吧，而那群平时被艰苦的训练折磨得倒头便睡，根本没有什么夜生活的队员也不懂什么好酒，只会喝一堆廉价的啤酒，然后教练就有借口说奖金已经用在了庆功宴上，克扣掉不少钱。而每次这种庆功宴，教练都会喊三四个退了队的老队员来，美名曰共同庆祝，实际上就是为他挡酒。  
教练把好话说尽，告知顾连森时间地点，便不由分说地挂了电话。顾连森苦笑，他知道骆峥今年当上了球队的队长，不可能不出席这种场合。且不说是要去挡酒，光是想想会见到骆峥，他已经怯了。  
顾连森闷闷不乐，爷爷察觉不对，问他怎么了。  
爷爷问起，不能不答，顾连森便只说了教练叫他去挡酒的事情，爷爷听了之后，沉吟了一会，说：“一日为师，终身为父。不管他为人怎样，他都是你的教练。他既然开了口，你也只能去了。”  
连爷爷都发话了，顾连森只能硬着头皮去了。  
以往球队也办过一次庆功宴，他被队友们轮流灌了几杯，就已经不省人事，第二天醒来发现自己身上出来不少小红疹。  
顾连森知道自己有点酒精过敏，不过好像也不太严重，这一次真的是无可奈何了。

晚上，顾连森随意地套上T恤和牛仔裤就出了门，按照约好的时间到了酒吧，一进门，就看到骆峥的身影。  
他做了万般心理建设，却没想到会看到这样的一个骆峥。  
骆峥今天戴了一副平光的黑框眼镜，把那双勾人的桃花眼遮了大半，不长的头发用发胶固定得整齐地立了起来。顾连森见惯了平时训练时汗流浃背，头发都湿得塌下的骆峥，只觉得此刻的骆峥是那么的锋芒毕露，盛气逼人。  
顾连森别开脸，和他的教练以及几个见过的老队友打了招呼，看到有几个生面孔，想来应该是他退队之后招的新队员，他礼貌地朝他们点点头，却不敢看向骆峥。  
此时，教练十分熟练地站起身，拍着他的肩膀，对那几个新队员说：“这是你们顾哥，和一会要来的付哥，都是前年的主力，投篮极准，跟你们骆哥的配合简直天衣无缝，可惜受了点伤，不然那一年我们也能夺冠。你们今天一定要好好敬一敬顾哥和付哥。”  
说完教练就云淡风轻地退回角落的座位上，没有半分把战火引到顾连森身上的愧疚。  
顾连森尴尬地站在原地，顶着几个新队员虎视眈眈的眼神，又点了点头算是打招呼，正准备赶紧找个角落坐下，在骆峥身旁经过的时候，骆峥却拉住了他的手。  
“顾哥，我敬你一杯。多谢你一直以来的照顾。”骆峥站起身，一手举起杯，另一只垂着的手却没有放开顾连森。  
顾连森不着痕迹地挣了几下，骆峥却握得极紧。  
这时原本有些拘谨的队员们都开始闹起来了，有人开始吹口哨起哄，有人塞了一杯啤酒到顾连森的手里。  
顾连森只好接过，和骆峥碰了碰杯，一饮而尽。喝完之后，骆峥不由分说地把他按到自己身旁坐下。顾连森刚想起身，几个新队员就借着骆峥开的头，拿着酒杯簇拥过来了。  
顾连森有点头大，趁着别人替他倒酒的时候，悄悄在果盘里顺了几个小番茄，喝的时候把小番茄扔了进杯子里。  
这个酒吧用的啤酒杯是不透明的，加上他们的位置在大厅一侧，灯光比较暗，顾连森又在杯子里放了不少冰块，这样喝进肚子里的酒实际上只有半杯不到。  
顾连森的小动作没有被敬酒的人发现。饶是如此，等熬过了十几个人的轮流敬酒，顾连森已经喝了不少，只是酒意还没上头，意识还算清醒。  
刚松了口气，骆峥突然凑到他耳边，压低声音说：“森哥，你真狡猾。”  
骆峥靠得太近了，近得顾连森的身体都僵硬了，不由自主地屏住了呼吸。更糟的是，骆峥还在他敏感的耳朵上吹了一口气。  
顾连森整个人一颤，就要站起身，却被骆峥按住，又在他耳边说：“不过，我很喜欢。”  
顾连森的脑袋轰然炸开，一脸不可置信地看着骆峥。  
他是那么珍而重之地把这句话一直藏在了心里，这人为什么可以那么云淡风轻地说出来？  
不对，他说喜欢自己？  
顾连森惊得眼睛都睁圆了。

骆峥却笑了笑，突然站起身，向酒吧的小舞台旁边走去。  
队友们已经自己喝嗨起来，没有人发现骆峥走开了，直到他抱着个不知道哪里借来的吉他站在了小舞台上。  
骆峥试了麦，说：“我有一首歌，想送给咕咕森。”  
不顾台下的人的起哄，骆峥就开始轻轻地唱起来：

 

每个人都在问我  
到底还在等什么  
等到春夏秋冬  
都过了难道还不够  
其实是因为我  
的心有一个缺口  
等待拿走的人  
把它还给我

骆峥清唱的歌声十分清澈，整个酒吧都安静了下来。顾连森只是愣愣地看着他，连呼吸都忘了，直到吉他的伴奏声响起的时候，他才开始大口大口地吸着气。

……  
其实我只是希望  
你有时想一想我  
你却已经渐渐渐渐  
什么都不再说  
……

酒精开始上头，顾连森的头很痛，他的心更痛，骆峥的歌声却像锐利的刀，一下一下地扎在了他那的心上，把他好不容易结痂的伤痕再次划开。

我忘不了你的时候  
你会不会来疼我  
你知不知道  
你知不知道  
我等到花儿也谢了  
……

骆峥的声音变得低沉，听起来是那样的深情。  
那种熟悉的窒息感在汹涌着，顾连森眼眶一热，再也无法忍受，站起身匆匆离开了座位，慌不择路地冲到了走廊上，躲在了一个听不见歌声的角落。他瘫软在走廊的沙发上，脑子里却像沸腾了一样，不知是因为酒精，还是那首歌，烧得他无法思考，意识朦胧。  
他闭上眼睛，不再思考，呼吸渐渐平稳下来，沉沉睡去。

顾连森迷迷糊糊间觉得有人摸了摸他的头发，然后凑到他耳边，说：“森哥，怎么跑到这里来了。”  
顾连森双目紧闭，他很累，他不愿意睁开眼。耳边骆峥的声音是那么温柔，他觉得这应该是一场梦。他也很贪心地想，反正只是一场梦，那就多让他沉沦一会，哪怕就一会。  
顾连森闭着眼，感觉到骆峥越靠越近，然后坐在了他的大腿上。他的脖子传来一阵湿滑的感觉，让他哆嗦了一下，浆糊一样的脑子过了很久才意识到那是骆峥的舌头，让他的呼吸骤然粗重了起来。  
他听到骆峥轻笑了一声，一双手在他身上摸索着，停在了他的左腰上，轻轻地搓｀揉着。顾连森清醒了点，挣扎了几下，却发现身体像是沉睡在梦境中，浑身软绵绵地使不上半点力，顾连森又有点迷糊了，他果然是在做梦吧。

感觉到他的挣扎，身上的人向前挪动了一点，坐在他那敏感的部位上，缓缓地蹭动了起来。  
顾连森那着火一样的脑子烧得更旺了，尽管有一部分的火都往他的下`身窜去了，但他依然被烧得意识模糊。直到有一只手解开了他的皮带，拉开了他的拉链，隔着内裤握在了他昂然挺`立的部位上。  
顾连森身体一僵，呼吸也随之一窒，脑子里的那片火海似乎随着他的缺氧慢慢灭了。他无意识地开始大口大口地喘着气。  
这时，耳边又想起骆峥的声音，只是此刻骆峥的声音有点沙哑，充满了情｀欲。  
“森哥……我很久以前就发现了……你的这里……真的很大……”  
说着又在那高`挺的部位上捏了一下。

顾连森浑身一抖。  
直白又下流的话语像是一盆冷水兜头浇在了顾连森的头上。  
他的梦里，骆峥从不会说这种话。他猛地睁开眼睛，眼前是骆峥近在咫尺的脸。骆峥摘了眼镜，此时那双桃花眼带着湿意看着他。  
他整个人都清醒了。

见他终于睁眼，骆峥低下头，就要往他的唇上吻去。  
顾连森不知道从哪里生出来了一股力气，猛地把骆峥推开，起身便走。  
骆峥猝不及防被他一推，狼狈地差点跌倒在地上。  
顾连森站起身的动作太快，大脑缺氧已久，眼前顿时一阵发晕，身体也晃了晃，刚站稳，却被迅速站起来的骆峥愤怒地压回了沙发上。  
骆峥的一边膝盖粗暴地顶在了他柔软的小腹上，另一边则压在了他的左腰上，激起了一阵剧痛，让顾连森眼前一黑。  
骆峥却丝毫不顾，伸手就去扯他的上衣。  
顾连森拼命地反抗，却因为醉酒和剧痛，以及与骆峥的力量差异，收效甚微。  
顾连森的视线已经模糊，不知道是因为疼，还是因为绝望。他紧闭着双眼不让眼泪流出来，一边喘着气，一边低声哀求着：“骆峥，你放开我，求你，放开我。”  
骆峥却更加兴奋了。一只手按住了顾连森反抗的手，另一只手则直接伸到了顾连森的衣服里，在他的胸前粗暴地揉｀捏着。  
顾连森苦苦哀求的声音已经有点沙哑，他从未感到如此地绝望。  
就在这时，两人旁边不远处的酒吧后门突然开了，有人进来了。  
骆峥立即一手捂住顾连森的嘴，整个人覆在了顾连森身上，挡住了顾连森的脸。  
那人朝他们的方向走过来。骆峥满心以为只是个路过的醉汉，没想到那人走过他身边时，突然停了下来。  
“骆峥？你在这里干什么？”  
付海毕业之后留在本校读研，本来正与他田径队的小男友约会，却突然被教练通知来挡酒，他故意姗姗来迟，还让小男友在门外等着，本想从后门溜进去找个机会悄悄跟教练打声招呼就走，谁知一进门就看到有两个人纠缠在沙发上。原以为是哪对火热的情侣，付海只觉得有点尴尬，想快步通过，却瞥到了骆峥的侧脸。  
付海突然有种不祥的预感，他停下脚步，狐疑地问。  
骆峥迫不得已，只好抬起头稍稍直起身。他一起身，付海就看清了被他压在身下的人的脸。  
顾连森还被捂着嘴，本来因为醉酒导致大脑缺氧，加上情绪激动，呼吸全靠用嘴巴喘气，嘴被捂了那么一会，就将近窒息，人已经晕了过去。  
付海大惊，冲上去就把骆峥推开，骆峥不及躲避，被掀下了沙发。  
“你这个畜生！”  
付海看到顾连森裤头大敞，衣衫不整的样子，一瞬间什么都明白了，怒火更炽，冲上去就给了地上的骆峥一拳。  
骆峥吃了一拳之后也很快回过神来，看到付海又是一脚踢过来，他一侧身就躲开了。  
骆峥只是看起来文弱，但本质还是个体育生，也不是个吃素的，飞快地站起身，就和付海打了起来。这时走廊另一头的人终于注意到这边的动静，不少人都往这边走过来。  
付海本来正打得兴起，猛地瞥见顾连森依然衣着凌乱，一动不动，有人已经走得很近了，他连忙冲上去挡住了顾连森，把他的衣服裤子都整理好。  
骆峥也停了手，只冷冷地看着他们。  
付海脸色铁青，指着骆峥怒骂：“你他妈还是人吗！我早就知道你不是什么好东西！可我没想你竟然这么不是个东西！”  
骆峥冷冷地说：“他愿意的。”  
“愿意！要是他是愿意的你他妈能把人弄成这个样子！”  
见围观的人渐渐多了起来，付海一来担心顾连森的状况，二来也不想再败坏他的名声，不再多说，拖起顾连森就往外走。谁知骆峥竟然还敢上来阻拦，两个人推推攘攘，付海身上架着顾连森，不占优势，只得大喊一声：“卢远航！”  
卢远航正是他那田径队小男友的名字。就说是小男友，也只是年纪小，体格一点都不小，比一米八的付海还高。卢远航在门外等了半天，隐约听到里面有点动静，正疑惑，就听到付海喊他，连忙进来，震惊地看到付海肩上多了个人，还在跟另一个长相清秀的男人拉扯，两人脸上都带了伤，心里顿时脑补出了无数大戏，愣在原地。  
“愣着干什么，快帮我扶一下顾连森。”  
卢远航对顾连森的名字有印象，而且印象不大好，硬是没动。  
付海见他不动，突然想起来什么，脸上一红，随即大怒，说：“那你替我拦住骆峥！对，就是他，觉得我喜欢他的那个骆峥。”  
骆峥一怔，他早已忘了这茬，也没想到付海会知道自己把他拿来当幌子的事情，见高大的卢远航神色不善地逼上来，连忙松开手。  
付海趁机架着顾连森就往外跑。

顾连森本来就酒醒得差不多了，一时晕过去也只是因为缺氧，坐在江边吹了会冷风，很快就清醒了过来。他睁开眼，看见付海和旁边一个高大的男人正目不转睛地看着他。  
顾连森呆滞了几秒，今晚的记忆突然都回来了。  
他抬起双手捂住了自己的脸，缓缓地把头埋到了自己的大腿里。  
付海轻轻地拍着他不住抽搐的背脊，谁都没有出声。  
夜晚很安静，只有江边的风呜呜地吹着。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
PS:歌为张学友的 我等得花儿也谢了


End file.
